


Covetous

by LadyRosalie



Series: Beneath The Breach [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serious, driven, and utterly lacking in romantic experience, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast had never experienced jealousy before. That is, until she falls in love with Lady Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covetous

Cassandra spun with a cry and neatly brought her practice sword around to lop off the head of yet another one of the training dummies. The Seeker had been outside for hours in an attempt to work off the strange emotion that had been plaguing her since breakfast. 

The weeks following the beginning of her relationship with Katherine Trevelyan had been emotionally saturated. Her feelings for the Inquisitor were startling in their intensity, almost frightening. The love that the Seeker felt for Katherine was everything that she had dreamed of, it was passion that swept her off her feet, and threatened to consume her. Cassandra had never felt such things for another before, let alone for a women. It was slightly overwhelming, but Katherine had been so incredibly patient with her, so sweet. The thought of the younger women caused Cassandra's mouth to briefly turn upwards in a smile, before she remembered the source of her rage, and scowled once more.

Dorian.

The damned mage was insufferable. His presence was irritating enough, but her ire had been sparked by a series of incidents that had occurred earlier that morning.

The Seeker awoke in a pleasant mood. She had dressed quickly, eager to get to breakfast in the Great Hall and see Katherine. However, Cassandra's mood immediately soured upon overhearing a conversation between two passing scullery maids. Normally, Cassandra would have never paid attention to their dithering gossip, but the mention of the Inquisitor had caught her attention. They spoke of a scandalous affair between the Inquisitor and the Tevinter. Cassandra was enraged that the women had dared to speak so lowly of their Inquisitor, and she stomped irritably into the Keep, fighting to quell her irrational possessiveness. Her attempt to remain calm was ruined upon entering the Keep. The Inquisitor was seated next to Dorian, but Cassandra's anger flared when the man leaned over to give Katherine a rather obnoxious kiss on the corner of her mouth. Red colored her vision. Cassandra's breath became harsh and shallow, hands curled into tight fists at her sides. The Seeker longed to lash out in righteous anger, to pummel Dorian's pretty face in, and eliminate the perceived threat to her relationship. She wanted to render him unable to kiss anyone, especially _her _Inquisitor.__

__Suddenly, Cassandra felt embarrassment wash over her. Such thoughts and behavior were unbecoming and rather out of character for the stoic warrior. Cassandra had turned and made a hasty retreat toward the training yard, where she spent the next several hours demolishing training dummies in an effort to channel her rage into something useful. Regalyan had never made her burn like this, Cassandra had never had a reason to be jealous before, until now. But no amount of exertion would relieve the Seeker of her insecurities. Loss had followed Cassandra her whole life. Her parents, her brother Anthony, Regalyan, Divine Justinia…..all taken. Cassandra was afraid to lose Katherine, whether it be in battle or losing her love to another. She knew how to confront threats in combat, but romantic threats were all together new to the Seeker._ _

____

The soft cough behind her jolted the Seeker out of her reverie. Cassandra spun to see the Inquisitor. Katherine turned and motioned for Cassandra to follow. "Come with me." 

____

Cassandra followed her love obediently, and allowed herself to be led through the Keep and up into the Inquisitor's quarters. Katherine closed the door behind them and gestured for Cassandra to take a seat in one of the chairs near the fireplace. The Seeker did so and Katherine sat across from her. There was a pregnant pause before Katherine finally spoke. "You looked…troubled this morning, and I have not seen you cause such destruction upon the training yard before. What is wrong, Cassandra?" 

____

The Seeker sighed. "I overheard a rumor regarding you and Dorian. It…upset me, and then I saw him kiss you and I…." Cassandra trailed off and chanced a glance at Katherine, and was relieved to see only compassion in the other womans eyes. "I do not like this feeling." 

____

Katherine recognized the insecurities swimming in those cinnamon eyes. She had seen them in the Emerald Graves, when she and Cassandra had first kissed. They would have to be addressed later, now she only wished to comfort her warrior. Katherine took Cassandra's hands in her own. "Dorian is a friend, what you heard this morning was exactly what you said it was, nothing more than a rumor. There is no need to feel jealous of him, his ego is already large enough as it is." She paused to cup Cassandra's scarred cheek, and smiled when the Seeker turned to kiss her palm. "Besides, Dorian prefers the company of men." Katherine grinned. "Especially qunari men." 

____

Cassandra flushed. "Oh." 

____

The Inquisitor giggled when the Seeker's blush deepened. "I love you, Cassandra." Katherine's words brought a brilliant smile to the Seeker's face. 

____

"I love you too." Cassandra's brow furrowed slightly. "But you are not a thing to be possessed, and I should not make such rash assumptions." 

____

A smirk spread over Katherine's face. She stood and moved to straddle the Seeker's thighs. Katherine nuzzled the soft skin of Cassandra's throat and whispered in her ear, "I think that I would very much enjoy being possessed, by _you _."__

____

Cassandra shivered as the words were purred against her skin. She surged forward and brought their lips together in a searing kiss, the Seeker's hands moved to tightly grip the Inquisitor's hips. Cassandra broke the kiss and began to nibble along Katherine's jaw, but her exploration was cut short when the Inquisitor extracted herself from Cassandra's embrace and rose in one fluid motion. 

____

The Seeker huffed, accent thickened by arousal. "Where are you going?" 

____

"I am already late for a meeting, and you my dear Seeker have a training yard to repair. Bull plans to run the Chargers through a couple of drills." Katherine swiftly silenced Cassandra's protestations with a kiss, and departed her quarters so as not to keep poor Josephine waiting any longer. 

____

The Seeker sat there stunned for quite a while, once again amazed at the effect that the other woman had on her. 

____

Having witnessed Cassandra's earlier wrath, Iron Bull was surprised to discover the training yard in perfect condition several hours later. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any ideas that you would like to see. Thank you for reading. I hope that you liked this! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated :)


End file.
